Lydia and the Dragonborn
by RadleyCunningham
Summary: Lydia's relationship with the Dragonborn becomes more than that of a servant. Something she never thought possible.


**Lydia and the Dragonborn**

Tabitha stood exhausted but victorious over another slain dragon. Her companion and housecarl Lydia tended to her wounds between heavy sighs.

To Lydia, it never seemed to get easier dealing with such a monstrous beast once thought to be a myth that scared child and soldier alike. She looked over at Tabitha whose shoulder-length silver hair danced like spun silver in the wind, the sun's light shining off her brown skin similar to that of a Redguard, but she was a Nord through and through. It was evident in her seemingly endless confidence. Lydia wondered how she could always be so calm after such a fight.

Lydia's senses refocused when Tabitha turned her attention and walked over to her. She stretched out her hand, holding a flask of a half-consumed healing potion.

"You can drink the rest of this if you'd like," Tabitha spoke in a voice that was surprisingly calming, considering that she is the Dragonborn, gifted with the voice of the very creature they currently stood over. She smiled at Lydia, who couldn't help feeling uncomfortable about having such familiarity with her Thane, considering her status as a housecarl.

"Th-thanks..." Lydia stammered, reluctantly accepting the gift. She looked at the opened flask half-filled with that warm healing liquid, the fading memory of her Thane's lips kissing the mouth of the flask.

Tabitha had placed her war axe back into the ring on her belt, and yawned audibly as she stretched her arms. As soon as she had turned her back, Lydia set the potion to her own lips, feeling her face blush upon noticing a small amount of her Thane's saliva had remained on the flask. Her tongue lightly touched the opening as she drank. Lydia's desire for closeness to someone like Tabitha; somebody as kind as they were strong, resonated throughout her body as she felt the warmth of the healing potion working. It was a desire that Lydia kept locked deep within herself. The very thought that someone as famous as the Dragonborn would even associate with someone who was given as a gift from the Jarl of Whiterun. A servant to carry out the demands given to her and forced to obey without question.

Lydia resented the life that she was born into, but she took solace in the fact that she was given to someone like Tabitha, someone so positive and radiant that her kindness was something that Lydia could keep all to herself.

Several hours of traveling had led Tabitha and Lydia to Falkreath, where the arrogant young Jarl had granted Tabitha a plot of land a few miles away from the village as there were no houses available. Having gained the friendship and adoration of the townsfolk weeks ago, both Tabitha and Lydia were surprised to find that the townsfolk had already constructed a modest-sized home on the land in anticipation of the Jarl's decision. The townsfolk spoiled the surprise for them after leaving the Jarl's longhouse; too eager to wait, yet Tabitha and Lydia stood awestruck at the sight of the modest but beautiful home they had built for the Dragonborn. Tabitha circled the house, a smile widening every second she spent looking at her new house.

The interior of the house was furnished with sparse materials, but in the center of the home was a large wooden table with dishes and an empty fireplace waiting to be lit. An adjacent room was built with two beds for children at one end, and a more elegant bed on the other. It was a very kind gesture for the people to consider Tabitha's two adopted girls Lucia and Sophie. Tabitha couldn't wait to tell them.

Lydia observed Tabitha's cheerfulness from a distance, amused and inspired by her unending positivity and energy. She couldn't help but smile.

"You could lead quite a nice life here, my Thane," she spoke as she rubbed her aching shield arm.

Lydia regretted those words almost as she had spoken, as Tabitha's entire focus turned to Lydia, the sounds of Tabitha's joy over the house turned to silence. Tabitha locked eyes with her from across the room, and Lydia tensed up, afraid that she had crossed the line.

Tabitha paced slowly across the stone floor, each footstep booming in the silent house, the Dragonborn's bright blue eyes fixated on Lydia, who grasped at any apology she could muster, but only weak utterances escaped her throat. She couldn't look away.

Tabitha, now only inches away from her, spoke in a low tone that almost felt like the rumbling that preceded thunder. "Lydia..."

Lydia tried to force a reply, but as her lips parted they were met with a sudden kiss from Tabitha.

The echoing crash of Lydia's steel shield dropping to the ground couldn't compare to the surprise Lydia felt upon being kissed. Her arms dropped to her sides in submission as her growing anxiety and tension, her aches and pains all began melting away with the touch of Tabitha's sweet and firm lips pressed against her own. Lydia felt herself being pulled close, their armor clinking softly. Lydia tried to raise her arms in response to being kissed, but couldn't find the strength. All the emotion surging through her like electricity was too much for her.

Tabitha eventually pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting the two of them exposing the passion of the kiss she gave Lydia. She placed her hand against Lydia's cheek and gently turned her face for their eyes to meet again.

"We," Tabitha's voice was now soothing. "We can lead a nice life here."

"M—my Thane..."

Tabitha took her hand off Lydia's back and placed it on her shoulder. "Call me Tabitha."

Between breaths, Lydia tried speaking the name, still overwhelmed. She found the strength to place her hands around Tabitha's waist in a hug.

The two stood in the hall of the house, the scent of lumber and stone hanging in the air while they displayed their true emotions to Mara, or Dibella, or whoever watched over them.

The name finally came to her lips. "Tabitha..." Lydia backed herself into a sturdy chair nearby and fell into it, her shaking legs finally giving out.

Tabitha laughed softly into her palm covering her mouth, pleased with the response that her kiss had on Lydia. She set herself gently on Lydia's lap, facing her. She took off Lydia's leather helmet, watching her crow-black hair fall into her face and brushed her hand through it, playing with Lydia's braid.

"I never imagined I would live a life with someone as devoted as you watching over me, keeping me safe." Tabitha stole another quick kiss. "I love you, Lydia. My little protector, my guardian."

"Why..." Lydia's voice was barely audible, a whisper that almost didn't reach Tabitha's ears. "Why would you care about me? I'm just a servant, I'm not deserving of- of your..."

Tabitha could only watch as Lydia's face reddened with her confession. It had never occurred to her that Lydia would feel so restricted by the law of the land she had found herself trapped in. Only a few months prior, Tabitha had narrowly escaped her own execution, convicted of simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. While she assisted the people she met, Tabitha felt no loyalty towards many of the boundaries set by the Jarls who governed the land, generous as they may be. She certainly never considered that her affection would be met with this kind of doubt and hesitation.

Tabitha gazed into Lydia's emerald eyes shining with uncertainty; her voice protesting weakly. Tabitha's heartbeat increased, she imagined in order to synchronize with the beautiful light-skinned woman before her. Tabitha leaned in and hugged her tightly.

"I do care about you Lydia. You have a right to be loved as much as anybody. I don't know how you came into the role of servant but that doesn't matter here. This land may be under the watch of the Jarl, but within the walls of this home, I am yours."

Lydia swallowed her nervousness and tried to busy her hands. She stole a glance at the bright sapphires looking deep into her heart. Tabitha's kind gaze turned into a sweet smile as she reached out and took one of Lydia's fidgeting hands into her own. Lydias hand found itself held against Tabitha's chest. The hard metal of her steel plate felt surprisingly warm against her outstretched palm.

"Don't you love me?" Tabitha asked teasingly. She wouldn't look away.

"I... I do, but-"

"Then nothing else matters. Dragonborn or housecarl, who cares about that?" Tabitha took the soft, trembling hand and pressed her lips against it. "I am yours, and you are mine, Lydia. Kiss me."

Lydia obeyed the last request Tabitha would make of her, meeting her lips once again in a sweet, gentle embrace that grew more passionate. The sound of their soft moist lips parting every so often was soothing music to Lydia's ears.

Lydia had regained her lost senses after a time, her anxiety had been overpowered by love and desire she had long hoped for. She reluctantly pulled away from her lover's lips and caught her breath.

Tabitha noticed Lydia's numbed expression and the shining reflection off her pink lips, and chuckled at the sight. Feeling invigorated by the rush of emotion she hopped off of Lydia's lap and stretched her arms wide. Lydia felt Tabitha take her hands and rose to her feet. Her legs weak from seating Tabitha on her lap weren't prepared to support her weight, and Lydia felt her legs buckle. Tabitha quickly caught her and supported her with ease, demonstrating her surprising amount of strength.

"Well I didn't think you'd get all weak in the knees over me," Tabitha grinned. She put Lydia's arm around her shoulders and stood her upright, leading her away from the dining hall, and towards the bedroom.

As badly as Lydia's body ached from the constant traveling and the current flood of emotion that had taken over her, she still found herself unable to relax with her lover sitting beside her on the suspiciously elegant bed with actual sheets and proper padding. It was large enough for two and had been brought in by villagers. Several new concerns about the villagers now invaded her thoughts while Tabitha peeled her armored boots from her feet, and kicked them unceremoniously across the floor.

Lydia watched as Tabitha stretched out her bare brown legs, one after the other, her toes fidgeting in the air. She had not seen this much of Tabitha in the short time they had each others' company and she discreetly savored the sight of such a delicate and feminine side to Tabitha.

Tabitha leaned back into the bed supporting herself with her strong arms and caught Lydia with a smile on her face staring at her feet.

"Do you like my legs?" She asked.

"Oh- I didn't mean to... I just-" Lydia jerked to attention. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay, you can look."

Tabitha got back on her feet, her heavy armor rattling as she stood. The noise grabbed her attention and her focus turned to the buckles on her chest armor.

Lydia watched as Tabitha began removing her armor, and rose quickly to attention without thinking. She stood in front of Tabitha, who wore an expression of curiosity on her face.

"Please," Lydia put a hand to Tabitha's chest. "Let me help you, my T- Tabitha."

Tabitha smiled and obliged, taking her hands from her own armor and placing them around Lydia's stiff shoulders as she was helped slowly and gently out of her leather and steel cuirass. The armor was now discarded to the floor, revealing Tabitha's muscular torso, her tight abdomen twitching from the exposure to the air. She rolled her shoulders, her ample chest rising and falling. Lydia peeked at Tabitha's breasts swelling in their ebony bra.

Despite Lydia's new-found fortitude, Tabitha decided to hasten her undressing. She eased Lydia back onto the bed and unfastened the buckles from her waist, allowing the leather and steel to drop to the floor around her ankles. She stood statuesque, skin glistening like metal, wearing only her bra and panties. She looked down at Lydia who examined Tabitha's every detail, the nervousness in her face slowly fading with each passing second. Tabitha stepped out of the armor and took her place at Lydia's side. She grabbed Lydia's trembling snowy-white hand and used it to push Lydia down to the bed.

"Your turn."

Lydia, now on her back for the first time since that morning exhaled quickly. Tabitha pinned her arms gently with her right hand while unfastening her steel and leather chest plate with her left. Her pale chest exposed, Lydia's nervousness showed in her breathing. She couldn't recall the last time she allowed anyone to look upon her exposed body. Tabitha slithered lower, stopping to press her lips against Lydia's soft stomach before unfastening her boots one by one, followed by the rest of her outfit.

Lydia squirmed, unprepared for this much attention to be given to her body. She had barely entertained the thought of intimacy with another, let alone another woman but an emotion filled Lydia's heart on that day she was given to Tabitha by the Jarl. She realized in this moment that she had loved Tabitha when they had first met. Lydia would give her life to protect this woman, she would gladly surrender herself to Tabitha's soft touch.

"I am yours." Lydia's voice distracted Tabitha from her task, she rested her hands on Lydia's exposed hips. "My life, and my heart belong to you, my l—love."

"I promise I will treat them both with care."

Tabitha touched her lips to Lydia's cold, pale thighs. She stood up briefly, only to put her strong arms underneath Lydia and reposition her on the bed, her black hair pooling around the pillow. Tabitha knelt over her, taking in the sight of this woman underneath her. A moment ago she was flush with nervousness, but her soft, nearly naked body protected only by a white bra and panties reflected like moonlight. Beautiful green eyes looked up at the strong warrior who moved to center herself between Lydia's legs.

Tabitha placed her hands on Lydia's cold thighs, and spread her legs. Lydia fought against the urge to regain her modesty, and moaned audibly in embarrassment. She covered her face with a free arm. A clearly visible wet spot had grown on Lydia's panties, perhaps beginning since she was first kissed. Tabitha placed a finger in the center of it.

"Ah!" Lydia's body jerked at the sensation.

Tabitha took her fingers and massaged the wet spot that was growing rapidly on her panties. Lydia's legs kicked weakly in protest but she made no effort to cover herself. She felt a warmth take over her body at the sensation of her strong, gentle Tabitha pleasuring her in a way she rarely had the chance to do herself these days. It was at that point Lydia realized it had been weeks since she was able to satisfy her sexual needs. She relaxed her legs and let Tabitha take care of her.

"That feels wonderful," Lydia's voice had a note of pleasure that Tabitha had never heard before.

Tabitha stopped only for a moment to peel the soaked white panties from off Lydia's waist. Her legs stood straight towards the ceiling, closing and opening once more when she felt the last of her modesty pulled from her ankles. Lydia felt Tabitha's breath on her inner thighs that sent a shiver up her spine. She adjusted herself on the bed looking down at Tabitha but not allowing her legs to close.

Lydia looked down to see the reaction in her Thane's eyes upon seeing her naked body displayed before her, warm, trembling and soaking with excitement. She met Lydia's gaze for a moment before closing her eyes and softly kissing the matted patch of hair on Lydia's vagina.

"Don't kiss me there...!"

Tabitha ignored the plea, and worked her lips lower until she took long slow licks of Lydia's blushing pink labia. Her tongue slipping in between and occasionally grazing Lydia's shivering clitoris was almost too much, as she could tell from the moaning that became wilder and louder each second. She took her long fingers and slid them easily into Lydia while she focused her tongue's swirling around her trembling clitoris. Tabitha's lips slipped in and out between Lydia's pussy lips as if wrestling in an erogenous kiss.

Tabitha felt Lydia's thighs tighten around her head as Lydia's voice pierced the air, announcing that she was at her limit. Her face held firmly against Lydia's most sensitive place, Tabitha felt her orgasm, her feminine juices flowing out, around her tongue and out of her mouth, down her chin and onto the green sheets of their newly anointed bed. She lapped up the flowing pussy juices, swallowing with an audible sound every so often, savoring the taste of her lover's body.

Lydia fell back, her ivory body now blushing a deep red, shocked and unsure of the sensation she just felt. Never had she been brought to orgasm by another person, and it certainly never crossed her mind that another woman would be the one she would give her first experience to. It was a wonderful sensation, having her body brought to that point by Tabitha's slender fingers and her eager mouth working in tandem. It happened so quickly, she felt a bit embarrassed. As Tabitha rose to her knees Lydia covered herself with her hands and crossed her legs, poised like a child. She felt Tabitha's eyes on her, and faced her bashfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come so quickly..." she spoke before being surprised with a kiss once more. She could taste her own love juices on Tabitha's lips, which she didn't anticipate. She wrapped her arms tightly around Tabitha, returning her kiss and meeting her tongue.

"You taste delicious, my little protector" Tabitha giggled. She placed her hands on Lydia's legs, holding herself close as she seductively licked the remaining love juices from around her mouth. She took her fingers and grazed them across Lydia's chin, slowly collecting her juices and placing them into Lydia's inviting mouth.

"I'll bet you haven't had an orgasm like that before," Tabitha held Lydia close, her bare chest pressed against her own. She could feel how firm Lydia's exposed nipples were through her own black bra.

"I didn't expect it to be so wonderful, Tabitha."

"What do you mean?"

Lydia hesitated, and averted her eyes. "Well, I just didn't think my first time would be with another woman."

Tabitha listened intently to Lydia who misread the expression on her face.

"I—I didn't mean it like that," Lydia waved her hands, flustered. "I just didn't think that I would fall in-"

There was a split second of silence where Lydia stopped herself mid-sentence. Tabitha's eyes lit up like an excited cat, and leaned in further.

"Fall in...?" Tabitha repeated the words, eagerly waiting to hear the end of the sentence.

Lydia thought that by now she had exhausted her ability to blush, but she felt her face turn red, despite having spoken the words earlier. She moved in close, feeling her cheek pressed against Tabitha's, and in a sweet, flat steady whisper, sighed: "I didn't think that I would fall in love with you."

Tabitha combed her fingers through Lydia's hair as they knelt on the bed in each others' embrace while Lydia rode out the last of her embarrassment. She kissed Lydia's pink glowing cheek and whispered into her ear. "I love you too. Can I tell you something?"

Tabitha felt Lydia nodding her head.

"It'll be my first time too," She gently pulled on Lydia's earlobe with her lips. "If you'll have me."

Lydia felt a wave of resolve come over her, hearing those words. She gently pushed Tabitha down on the bed, their legs intertwining as she kissed Tabitha's sweet dark lips intently, moving down her neck and finding her way to Tabitha's tense chest that rose sharply upon being kissed.

Tabitha enjoyed the intensity of Lydia's confident affection, gasping each time she felt those soft lips pressed against her breasts. She felt a hand fumbling behind her back to unhook her bra which eventually opened, and raised her arms up to accommodate Lydia's eagerness to see those firm large breasts. She kept her arms up as Lydia took in the sight of her lover's chest rising and falling with her short excited breathing. Lydia placed her hands on Tabitha's chest, and while massaging and squeezing them, placed her lips over Tabitha's left nipple using her tongue to play with it.

Tabitha moaned sharply, loving the attention to her large breasts she was getting from her clumsy but eager-to-please lover. She opened her legs and wrapped them around Lydia as she had her breasts sucked on and licked.

Lydia placed her hands on either side of Tabitha to push herself downward, kissing and licking Tabitha's firm and well-toned abdomen as she went. She traced the center line with her tongue, stopping at her navel. She felt Tabitha's hips thrust. She came to look at Tabitha's shimmering black panties, glistening with her own juices and pressed her mouth deeply into her crotch, taking in the scent and sweet taste of the beautiful Dragonborn's womanhood.

"Ah! My Lydia's so rough!" Tabitha teased, playfully kicking her legs up in response to the tongue trying to work its way through her panties. Despite the display of confidence she had shown to sweet, shy Lydia, she had never known intimacy either, and she was more than delighted in this moment to allow Lydia to take her virginity. She felt Lydia's hands working her panties down and held her legs up the way Lydia had done for her.

Tabitha laid naked, exposed before Lydia, her legs wide. She parted her pussy lips, her fingers combed between the hair on her vagina, much to Lydia's amusement that it did not match Tabitha's silvery mane.

"Be gentle with me..." Tabitha teased Lydia with a soft voice. "...my protector."

Lydia resumed her work, eagerly licking the salty delicate flesh laid out before her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Tabitha's powerful thighs, holding them apart as Tabitha playfully struggled against the tongue slowly working its way around her shivering clitoris. She savored the taste of Tabitha's pussy, knowing she was the only one who would know the intimate taste of the Dragonborn. She lapped slowly, emulating the motions recently used on her own body.

Lydia took her left hand and pulled Tabitha's labia to the side, exposing bright pink flesh, and touched her fingers to it, slowly penetrating the warm, wet hole. Muscles tightened around her fingers once Tabitha's appeared to be resting in the palm of her hand, and she curled her fingers, stroking Tabitha from inside.

She felt Tabitha's hips push towards her, pining for the caresses of her lips. She obliged the silent begging of her Thane and moved her head side to side as her tongue pressed against her eager pussy lips.

Tabitha thrust herself towards Lydia's busy tongue, holding her arms up over her head, allowing her breasts to sway rhythmically with the motion of her lover's action. She felt her body rising to the point of climax.

"Lydia, I'm going to come!"

Lydia hastened her movements, taking Tabitha's clitoris and pressing it between her thumb and tongue, and moved her soaking wet fingers alternately inside Tabitha's now trembling pussy.

With a shout that matched her Thu'um, Tabitha's voice shook the walls as she climaxed, her pussy juice flowing eagerly from her into a pool if it did not find its way into Lydia's mouth. Lydia felt the pressure of Tabitha's strong legs lock tightly around her head and reached her hand to attempt to pry herself free from such overpowering pressure. Tabitha's legs let go, albeit reluctantly.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to crush you like that!" Tabitha apologized frantically.

Lydia caught her breath, panting heavily against the wet spot between Tabitha's smooth thighs. She slowly resumed her work licking up the remainder of the love juice from Tabitha and when she finished, rose up only to collapse, exhausted against Tabitha's breasts. She felt Tabitha gently hug her, cradling the back of her head in one hand and holding it to her neck.. She felt Tabitha rest her chin on her head only after giving it a kiss.

"Sweet little Lydia," she stroked her hair between kisses. "You were incredible."

"I..." Lydia breathed heavily, almost too exhausted to find her words. "You were pretty loud."

Tabitha laughed.

Lydia, with her face buried in her lover's soft breasts smiled, exhausted but victorious. "I guess that means I did it right."

Tabitha wiggled her way down to meet eye to eye with Lydia and kissed her deeply. "You absolutely did, my sweet girl. And I know you always will."

Lydia placed her hand on Tabitha's cheek, and brushed it listlessly through her hair for the first time. They laid silently against each other, intertwined in each others' loving embrace. Lydia felt a happiness warming her soul from within. A happiness which at long last, she was able to share with somebody. The one thing missing from her life as a protector: someone to fight for.

Lydia kissed Tabitha once more before exhaustion overpowered her. "I love you, Tabitha."

"And I love you Lydia." Tabitha yawned. "I always will. My one and only love."

Tabitha carefully rolled Lydia's pale, warm body off of her own and to the side. She slid a pillow underneath her head for them to share, and with fingers interlaced, drifted off to sleep to the sound of the falling nighttime rain.

The best sleep that Lydia has had in years had been rudely interrupted by the obnoxious cawing of birds outside. Her immediate thought was wondering if the birds would still be there after she grabbed her quiver and bow.

Her second thought focused on the fact that she lay nude in bed, wrapped only in the strong arms of the Dragonborn. Last night's memories flooded her mind and a smile stretched across her face. She carefully took Tabitha's arm and dropped it from her shoulder so she could sit up in bed. Tabitha rolled onto her back and her arm stretched out over her head, unfazed by Lydia's cautious movements. She continued sleeping quite comfortably.

Lydia watched Tabitha sleep peacefully. She did briefly, once while on the road at an inn, but it was not so intimate. She watched her breasts rise and fall with her breathing. Lydia turned her attention to Tabitha's face, as she was certain she now had plenty of opportunity to see those lovely breasts, but the moments where she could see her lover's cute sleeping face would be rare.

Tabitha's face was truly beautiful. Flawless smooth skin, a faint blush on her delicate cheeks, and her lips pursed in a cute expression as she slept. She almost looked as if she was pleading to be kissed.

 _I'd be happy to kiss you, my love._ Lydia thought to herself, stealing an early-morning kiss from Tabitha's lips.

Lydia felt herself being hugged as Tabitha woke up. Tabitha's bright blue eyes came to focus on her, and she smiled sweetly up at the woman on top of her.

"Good morning Lydia," Tabitha went to kiss Lydia on the cheek and caught the side of her mouth. "Trying to steal a kiss while I slept?"

"Y..yes I was..." Lydia admitted sheepishly.

"Did you get one?" Tabitha brushed her open hand against Lydia's cheek.

Lydia grinned. "Yes, I did."

"Well I guess that makes us even." Tabitha stretched out her morning tension and yawned, fighting off the urge to fall asleep again.

"What do you mean?" When did you..."

"Oh we were in Windhelm. I couldn't sleep and you were shivering under your blanket, I couldn't help it you looked so cute."

Lydia pulled herself up to her knees, startled at this revelation.

"Y—you stole my first kiss?!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Tabitha sat up and held Lydia's head to her chest, stroking her hair affectionately. "It's just too much fun teasing you, little Lydia."

Lydia sighed, exasperated.

"Well I suppose I did steal your first kiss last night, didn't I?" Tabitha directed Lydia's pouting face towards her own and went in for a kiss, but was met with a cute scowl that melted her heart. She pulled Lydia to her chest again and pounced on her, both of them falling to the other end of the bed. Lydia let out a shout at the sudden movement, which distracted her from the flurry of kisses to her neck and chest.

Lydia loved the feeling of being kissed, she was quickly learning. Knowing it was Tabitha, holding her safely in her strong arms, those hungry lips pressed against her neck or her chest, making their way lower and finding her breasts. Tabitha pulled on Lydia's breast with only her mouth, sucking it and holding it tightly, and letting it bounce back into place after a moment. It was a sensation that Lydia made obvious with her moaning how much it aroused her. Tabitha alternated, kissing one, then the other, occasionally sucking intently on her nipples as if trying to draw milk from her.

"You're like a hungry baby," Lydia smiled, patting her hungry Tabitha's head with one hand, and gripping the bedding tightly in the other. "I cannot produce milk, you know..."

Tabitha ignored Lydia's words and continued to kiss and suck on her breasts, obviously getting a reaction. Lydia took Tabitha's free hand which rested on her abdomen and guided it lower, between her legs, Tabitha's fingers coming into contact with Lydia's eager pussy. Wasting no time, Tabitha slipped her slender fingers into Lydia and fingered her while she continued sucking on her rosy breasts. She squirmed and felt her hips meet those eager fingers moving inside her.

Lydia loved the sensation of being underneath this strong beautiful woman who she took as her lover only a day ago. It was her duty to be the protector, but in her heart she had always wanted to be the one to feel safe, and that is how Tabitha, the Dragonborn, made her feel. How long had it been since somebody had made her feel so secure? So warm? Lydia hadn't felt happiness like this since she was a young child- when her parents were still alive. When they had died, Lydia was abandoned to the world. Sadness had overcome pain, which eventually dulled her heart to the world around her as she grew and trained. Many suffered worse fates, their bodies sold to survive another cold night. She learned to be grateful to be spared such horror, but to Lydia, it seemed nothing would unlock her heart ever again, to feel it resonating with love for another. Tabitha had taken her the night before, and this morning she re-affirmed her love which seemed so genuine and pure in this moment. Lydia knew Tabitha loved her. Maybe Tabitha's strength would protect her.

"Kiss me," Lydia spoke softly between short breaths. She clenched the bed tightly, allowing her body to sway with the motion of Tabitha's rhythmic fingers pushing deeper into her. She felt Tabitha's lips kissing her chest, and an odd twinge of desperation and longing hit her heart.

"No- _kiss_ me!" Lydia begged, barely able to contain her emotion much longer and pulled at Tabitha's shoulder.

Tabitha inched up towards Lydia, fulfilling her request tenfold. Lydia's arms held Tabitha face to face, lips bound together while Lydia moved her hips frantically to meet the increasing speed of Tabitha's fingers.

"Lydia...?" Tabitha tried to position herself more comfortably as Lydia hugged her tightly.

"I love you!" Lydia shouted, feeling her hips convulse in the palm of Tabitha's hand. She kissed Tabitha frantically, repeating the words each time their lips parted.

Lydia felt her body go limp, emotionally and physically drained. Tabitha laid on top of her, silently wondering what caused such a powerful response.

"Are you okay, Lydia?"

Lydia nodded her head, blinking away a few tears. "I'm fine, I just... I've spent my life preparing to defend others, to protect them."

Tabitha reached for Lydia's hand and held it tightly, waiting for Lydia to continue.

"You're so strong, and confident Tabitha. You make me feel like I could be protected from harm, you make me feel safe in your arms. I haven't felt safe in a long time, and suddenly you've made my life so much different..."

Tabitha interrupted Lydia with a slow, gentle kiss. Truthfully, Tabitha was unprepared for the magnitude of Lydia's feelings. It went without saying, she had thought, that she would be Lydia's protector from day one. She was already a hero to so many, had she overlooked Lydia's heart, which once hid itself so deep that she took her new-found love and adoration for granted?

"I.. I didn't realize you felt this way, that I turned everything upside down for you." Tabitha's usual confident tone faltered leaving her humbled for the first time. "I will always, _always_ keep you from harm. I would never let anything happen to you."

Tabitha kissed Lydia once again. "I love you so much, Lydia. I will always keep you safe."

Lydia felt a sensation wash over her, as if the tough exterior of a warrior had cracked open, and a light emerged, her heart was truly freed from its bonds. She was able to give herself fully to this woman who would be her strength, her shield, and her warmth on the coldest of nights. She accepted Tabitha's pledge with a kiss that lasted through the rest of the morning.

The two women eventually got dressed and prepared for the day's travel. Lydia found herself wondering when the next time she'd see Tabitha's beautiful, naked form, and smiled, knowing it would be the first of many times. They had planned to return to Whiterun and collect the various bounties they were due, and to prepare the kids for the move. They ate a quick meal at the table and stepped outside into the afternoon sunlight.

Tabitha looked north to Lake Ilinalta, flaunting its cerulean blue waters. "I'll bet the kids will love the lake! I'm eager to return and just swim all day."

"That sounds fun, I'm sure they'll enjoy living here..." Lydia's voice trailed off as questions suddenly arose in her mind. What does her relationship with Tabitha mean for Tabitha's children? Would they accept her into their family? Lydia was already fond of the sweet girls, once orphans like herself, and would watch over them whenever they returned to the city while Tabitha conducted business with the Jarl or the local vendors. Would the girls call her "mama" as well now? That may require a marriage ceremony to make it official-

Marriage? Is that really the next step? Lydia couldn't believe the thoughts so vivid in her mind, it almost overwhelmed her. She had only a working knowledge of Mara's teachings of Love, but would such a relationship be admitted in her eyes?

Tabitha turned around to see Lydia's face red once again, lost in her own thoughts. It was a fairly common sight to her before they had shared their love for each other. Perhaps now Lydia would be willing to share with her what made her blush so often.

Lydia felt a hand on her arm shock her back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?" Tabitha smiled.

"Oh! It was nothing, really, I just.." Lydia panicked, reaching for a suitable excuse. She waved her arms in an attempt to dismiss Tabitha's concerns, but it failed.

Tabitha leaned in with a grin on her face. "You wouldn't be keeping a secret from your lover, would you?"

Feeling further embarrassed, Lydia shook her head insistently. "Of course not, I would never..."

"Well if you don't tell me, I'll have to interrogate you..." Tabitha embraced Lydia in a hug that immediately devolved into Lydia being tickled.

Lydia put up little resistance, as she never expected to be tickled by the Dragonborn, and burst into a fit of laughter. She clutched at Tabitha's chest trying to free herself from the vice-like grip she was in, and finding herself unable to break loose, submitted and pounded weakly on Tabitha's chest with a balled up fist.

This went on for a moment before the laughter was broken up by the very audible throat clearing of somebody on the premises. Almost instantly, Tabitha's grip released, her weapon hand ready to draw her blade. Lydia looked up to see the perplexed face of a Redguard woman who would introduce herself as Rayya.

"Can I help you?" Tabitha's voice rumbled low with tension.

"Good afternoon I did not mean to interrupt..." Rayya spoke with a smooth and honest voice. "I am Rayya, housecarl to the Dragonborn, sent to meet you today by order of the Jarl of Falkreath. I come with a message that you are to be deemed Thane of Falkreath."

"Oh, hello!" Tabitha relaxed, her arms dropping to her sides. "I didn't mean to be so defensive, you surprised me, is all..."

"Quite all right, I understand. I'm here to assist you with your new home as steward of Lakeview Manor, if it is your desire."

"Well," Tabitha began, "Lydia and I are on our way back to Whiterun to collect our children and bring them to their new home."

 _She said 'our children!'_ Lydia thought.

"I would be happy to assist in the custodial duties of your property while you are away," Rayya explained, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow in a practiced and delicate fashion. "Whether it involves the furnishing or remodeling of your home, or protection from occasional bandit parties. While they're rare in these parts, I would be remiss if I didn't prepare for them."

"We're happy to have you, Rayya. You'll find that I'm not fond of the concept of owning another person, so I'm reluctant to call you housecarl."

Rayya's expression changed from curious, to hopeful, to content in a matter of seconds, amused by the Dragonborn's attitude. Lydia saw in her eyes the same sort of emotion that came to her upon being emancipated from that cursed title.

"By the way, this is Lydia..." Tabitha squeezed Lydia close to her and planted a kiss on her head, despite being covered by her thick hide helmet. "my love."

Lydia blushed, and greeted Rayya a bit timidly; having been introduced as the Dragonborn's love was surprising, and now she would wonder how people would react.

"Honored to meet you," Rayya spoke, keeping any discernible reaction to herself.

Rayya spent a period of time explaining her duties to Tabitha, discussing various modifications they could make to the house, and after deciding on several options and handing over a hefty sum of gold to Rayya, they concluded that the house would have some additional wings in process by the time Lydia and Tabitha had returned: an extra floor with additional beds, and storage space on the first and second floors for the various items accumulated in their travels.

"I will drop off my belongings and set out for Falkreath to locate the builders at once. I will see you within the next few days." Rayya's saw the two women off on their travels, her first act as steward of Lakeview Manor.

Lydia felt that Rayya's arrival was almost miraculous, distracting Tabitha from her questioning at such a perfect time. She hoped that it had passed from Tabitha's mind. The hours passed, and the sun's heat was made tolerable by the coverage of trees. It was not the fastest route, but they both decided to sacrifice speed for comfort.

"I meant to ask you, Lydia," Tabitha began to speak. Lydia tensed up. "What were you thinking about back at the house?"

"It was nothing, really." Lydia's words fell flat, unconvincing.

"You want some better armor," Tabitha guessed. "Is that it?"

"No."

"A more powerful weapon? We can go to the College and find an enchanter..."

"That's not it."

Tabitha walked in front of Lydia, unaware of the growing uneasiness Lydia felt at the line of questioning. She picked up a large dead branch and threw it to the side. Lydia watched the muscles in Tabitha's arms tense and relax.

"Are you thinking about us?"

Lydia stopped in her tracks.

Tabitha grinned, knowing she was on the right track.

"Please," Lydia implored. "It's nothing Tabitha I swear."  
They had made their way to a clearing in the forest, a small patch of grass guarded by some skinny saplings. The road to Riverwood in the distance, and the wooden gates barely visible at the end of their line of sight.

"It's something, I know it is."

"Tabitha please, you're imagining it..."

A teasing note came to Tabitha's voice as she pressed further. "There should never be any secrets between lovers, why won't you talk to me-"

"I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

Lydia covered her mouth too late. The words had escaped. A flock of birds scattered in all directions, startled by the shout.

Tabitha stood dumbstruck, her gaze fixed on Lydia,. Her hands shaking, having failed to keep her secret and once again red in the face. Tabitha stepped towards Lydia, and grasped her gloved hands.

"What did you say?"

"I want to marry you." Lydia repeated, the words much softer. "I love you Tabitha, and I want to be a part of your family. I want little Lucia and Sophie to call me 'mama' too. I want us to be unified in the eyes of Mara... I..."

Lydia was surprised to see Tabitha with a smile on her face, her eyes widened and tears rolling down her cheeks. She was beautiful, and it scared Lydia to see how her words had shaken the Dragonborn.

"Lydia..." Tabitha's words caught in her throat, turning into a short, misty-eyed laugh. "You're full of surprises."

Tabitha and Lydia held each other tightly in the open field, their love for each other seemingly resonating like a beacon piercing the sky. Lydia took the initiative and kissed Tabitha, having to stand on her toes to reach her lips. She pulled the helmet from Tabitha's head, feeling her own being removed, and heard them simultaneously hit the grass with a soft thud. A gust of wind swept through the open field, the only witness to the two lovers' embrace.

Tabitha kissed Lydia repeatedly, savoring the sensation and ignoring the tears she shed. Lydia felt Tabitha's tongue greet her own between their lips, circling each other until Tabitha pulled away to speak once again.

"Of course I'll marry you. I was thinking about it last night, and I wasn't sure how to approach the subject." Tabitha laughed, wiping away her last tear. "I guess that's taken care of."

Lydia looked into the beautiful sapphire eyes of her love. She kissed her once again. "And here I thought I was blushed out..."

Tabitha put her hand on Lydia's head and traced down to her cheek. She loved those emerald eyes filled with raw and genuine emotion. "I'm sorry for teasing the answer out of you, Lydia, but I'm happy that you said it. I suppose this means we have to make a trip to Riften soon."

Lydia loosened her grip around Tabitha, letting her hands slip down to her backside. Tabitha made no effort to resist, and Lydia held a firm grip on Tabitha's buttocks, feeling quite confident in herself.

"As much as I would love to," Tabitha said, a grin forming on her face. "I think we should get to Riverwood, and see if we can catch a ride back to Whiterun. The girls will want to hear the news."

Lydia nodded in agreement, her head now resting on Tabitha's chest. She reluctantly let go of Tabitha and they both knelt down to take up their discarded helmets but before she placed it back on her head, Lydia received a kiss. Tabitha leaned in close and whispered.

"But once the kids are asleep tonight, I'm all yours."

With a new-found energy, Tabitha and Lydia traveled the last few miles to Riverwood in no time at all, and a carriage was available just outside the town. They hopped in the back, where Lydia eventually drifted off to sleep under Tabitha's arm, while holding her free hand between her own.

Whiterun, in all its sun-bleached and dusty glory, was a sight for sore eyes, as Lydia and Tabitha had been traveling for little more than a week now. Adrianne Avenicci busied herself at the forge. As Tabitha's neighbor, she took it upon herself to help watch the kids while Tabitha was out. She was happy to keep an eye on them, since they were very well-behaved children. She looked up from the burning coals and waved at the two as they made their return.

"Haven't seen you two in days! Good to see you again!"

"Hi Adrianne, how's business?" Tabitha greeted her, and began reaching into her bag, eager to sell some of the various goods they had collected.

"Slow week, but I was able to finish those pieces you ordered. They're inside. You find anything good out there?"

Tabitha and Lydia sold a variety of weapons they had picked up between three ruined fortresses, a tomb, two dragons, and a bandit camp. They tried at one point to travel with the excess armor, but the pieces that weren't heavily damaged were often too heavy to travel with.

After the exchange between the sold weapons, the payment for the handcrafted steel armor, and a generous token of appreciation for baby-sitting services, Tabitha and Lydia still came out with a nice portion of gold. There was still plenty to sell, however the other stores in town offered better prices, and Tabitha was eager to see the kids. She searched through her bag to find the gifts she brought back, and rushed to the house.

Tabitha opened the door while Lydia held the cute cloth dolls in her hands, and they were met with high-pitched twin shouts:

"Mama!"

Lucia and Sophie raced across the stone floor of Breezehome and nearly took Tabitha to the ground, clinging to her and catching up on nine days' worth of hugs.

"Hi, babies!" Tabitha's voice took a soft, gentle tone that nobody would expect from such a fierce warrior. She knelt to the ground and hugged the girls on either side of her, turning her head left and right to give them repeated, audible kisses on their cheeks and foreheads. It was a site that melted Lydia's heart, knowing that soon she'd be a closer part of that life.

Lydia removed the bags from her shoulders and placed her bow and her Skysteel sword on the rack while Tabitha listened intently to the overlapping voices of Lucia and Sophie detailing their own adventures that week, mostly thrilling tales of hide and seek, and the occasional brush with death that came from almost being caught in a game of tag. She set the dolls down on a chair that happened to be within the girls' field of vision which cut their stories short.

"What are those!" Lucia asked excitedly, taking one arm from Tabitha's neck and pointing at the dolls.

"Oh we picked up some presents for you,"

Sophie and Lucia unlatched themselves from Tabitha to scurry around her and inspect the dolls. Both were identical; bleached white cloth bodies with shiny blue button eyes and short limbs. Their arms stretched out, forever in need of a hug. Lucia and Sophie chose their dolls immediately without scrutiny or conflict, and held them tightly, giving them all the hugs they would need.

"Thanks mama! Thanks Lydia!" the girls were delighted with their gift, having expressed the need for a doll for some time. Tabitha was both pleased and relieved, as finding two dolls in Skyrim turned out to be more difficult than slaying a dragon. One she purchased in Windhelm, and the other miles away, in Solitude. She watched Sophie turn and hug Lydia's leg, followed by Lucia. They kept her immobilized for quite some time before running off to show their dolls their bedroom.

"They're so sweet," Lydia said, sitting down in the chair beside the weapon rack. "You didn't even get to tell them about the house."

"Well..." Tabitha took off her helmet, setting it on the bookshelf, "...let them have their fun for now, I want to get out of this old armor and into some regular clothing. It'll be nice to relax for a day."

Lydia nodded in agreement, and forced herself back on her feet, and started climbing the stairs. Breezehome was a two-story building of modest size. There as a small room built in at Tabitha's insistence months back when she purchased the property that the children slept in on the first floor. The second floor, surprisingly, had a more open walkway than the first floor, (which had a cooking fire in the middle of everything; inconvenient but it kept the house warm.) There were two bedrooms on the second floor, one that Lydia had slept in to the left, and a larger room on the right with a bed for two people that Tabitha slept in alone. Lydia would occasionally wait outside the room as Tabitha's dutiful housecarl, but tonight would be completely different.

Lydia smiled, thinking about being wrapped in Tabitha's strong arms as she changed out of her armor and into some lighter elegant clothing she had bought in Solitude from those poor-mannered Altmer sisters. A quilted charcoal-toned jacket with an elegant copper colored shirt underneath with matching leggings, it was more loose-fitting around her figure than when she bought it, due to the constant traveling and adventuring, but it was much more comfortable than armor.

Lydia stepped out of her room, her armor left strewn about the floor and bumped into Tabitha in the hallway, who wore a soft blue long sleeved shirt with overly-elegant green and gold trim on the lapel and cuffs. White fur lined the shoulders and trailed down the back. She wore a matching blue skirt, also lightly accented with fur around the edges.

The sudden change in their relationship offered a number of realizations to both Tabitha and Lydia. The elegant apparel they chose, even for simply relaxing at home, wasn't without a sense of formality. It was as if they were ready to attend a gala held by the High Queen herself in the Blue Palace. They had seen each other nude, and yet both women found themselves blushing, dressing so beautifully for the others' sake. Lydia examined Tabitha and failed to stifle a laugh upon seeing her bare feet in contrast with the rest of her elegant dress.

"What? I don't feel like wearing shoes!" She moved in close and put her arm around Lydia's shoulders. "Besides, I thought you liked looking at my legs..."

"You just look silly, like you forgot something important is all," Lydia let her foolish grin fade between Tabitha's shoulder and neck.

"You look very pretty, Lydia." Tabitha combed her fingers through Lydia's hair, a sensation that Lydia was growing to love. "You're like a cute little crow."

"You too, Tabitha..." Lydia pulled herself away slightly to look up into Tabitha's eyes. "I couldn't say this before last night, but your eyes stand out in that blue outfit... you're really b-beautif—ful."

Tabitha leaned down to kiss Lydia, another sensation that Lydia would never grow tired of. They stood in the hallway of their small home, holding each other and listening to the faint sound of excitable chatter from the girls in their room below.

Their kiss was interrupted by a very audible growl that came from one of their stomachs.

Tabitha stepped back, her hand on her abdomen and laughed. "I guess it has been a while since we ate, we should have some dinner."

Lydia had stepped out momentarily to go and fetch a few food items from Carlotta Valentia before she closed shop, and just before dinner- over to Adrianne's armory to purchase a couple of materials. Lydia was fairly skilled with leather working and crafting. She created a harness for her waist, with a metal ring in the center. She only needed one remaining item, which she kept beneath her pillow at home: her personal pleasure device. The item completed was a fairly common device used by Dibella's faithful, and often available for purchase if one knew where to inquire, but the mere thought of having to ask for something like this was too much to ask of Lydia's modesty. She looked at the incomplete harness, satisfied with her handiwork, and began to wonder if Tabitha had ever pleasured herself with a phallic object of her own. She shook herself out of her distracted state, and stored her new toy in the inside pocket of her jacket. She couldn't wait to use it.

Tabitha was already stirring the pot over the fire pit, humming quite happily to herself. She looked so cute, greeting Lydia with a smile. She came around to the side and gave Tabitha a quick hug. They were both startled by the presence of Lucia, who had entered the room undetected. They were caught.

"Lydia why are you hugging mama?"

Lydia couldn't find the words to explain to her, and found herself fidgeting. Tabitha stepped in and offered a simple explanation to her daughter.

"Well sweetie it turns out that Mama and Lydia like each other very much."

Sophie joined the others in the room, carrying her doll by the hand.

"Mama hugged Lydia!" Lucia quickly explained the situation.

"Oooh..." Sophie looked up at Tabitha and Lydia. "You like Mama?"

"Y—yes, I do." Lydia blushed at being interrogated by these kids.

"Do you LOVE Mama?" Lucia leaned in, an excited smile on her face.

"...Yes."

Lucia and Sophie seemed satisfied, and turned to ask Tabitha the same thing.

"I do love her, yes! What do you girls think, would Lydia make a good addition to our family?"

"Uh-huh," they answered. Lydia was surprised at how uneventful the situation had actually been and laughed.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way! We were worried what you girls would think." Tabitha have Lydia a kiss on the cheek, embarrassing her in front of the girls.

Dinner at Breezehome was tranquil, save for the noisy and happy chatter of the kids which erupted in joy at the news about their new house. They couldn't wait to move.

Lydia watched Tabitha smile and laugh with her sweet children, and she looked radiant with love around her. She smiled and spent most of the meal basking in the warmth of her family. Lydia loved little Lucia and Sophie, who both came from such hardship.

Lucia had lost her parents and was taken to live with her uncaring uncle before running away to Whiterun. Before meeting Tabitha she spent her days begging for charity, and her nights were spent in a corner outside the inn with barely enough to keep warm. Tabitha couldn't help but resent most of the villagers for their indifference towards the sweet and sharp-witted Imperial girl.

Sophie's situation was no better; it snowed regularly in Windhelm, on the other end of the continent. It was painful for Lydia to think about such a sweet child sheltered only by debris against the wall that separated the wealthy from the refugees and various poor commoners. She remembered how Tabitha wept when the girl cautiously approached her, a voice robbed of happiness, barely a flicker of hope in her gentle eyes. Tabitha fell to her knees in the snow and held Sophie tightly, cradling her head and promising to save her from that misery. Sophie was rescued from that nightmarish life, and now nibbled at some bread, leaning into Lydia's side. Lydia put her arm around the girl, hoping to protect Sophie from the memories of her past. Lucia had sat beside Tabitha who failed to explain that Lucia's doll really wasn't very hungry for beef and vegetable stew at all.

Sophie looked up at Lydia, tilting her head back. "Does this mean that Lydia will also be my mama?"

"I want Lydia to be my mama too!" Lucia stood up in excitement knocking her empty goblet to its side.

"You girls don't miss a thing, do you?" Tabitha smiled and rustled Lucia's hair playfully.

"I think I would like that very much," Lydia put down her goblet, finishing the last of her wine.

Sophie turned on the bench to hug Lydia by the waist while Lucia scrambled around the table and hugged her from behind. Tabitha laughed and put her arms around all of them, joining in the family hug, which Lydia was barely able to respond to in kind, pinned on all sides.

Sophie and Lucia had worn themselves out from all the excitement that evening and quickly fell asleep after changing into their pajamas. Lydia and Tabitha shared the rest of the wine from dinner, only the barely audible sound of guards shuffling along the streets outside and the distant chopping sound that could only be Sigurd, fighting his endless war against firewood for Belethor. They sat beside each other in front of the fire, watching the wood and embers glowing. With their hands intertwined, Lydia felt herself being pulled to her feet after Tabitha stood up and turned with a flourish to face her. She held Lydia close to her chest.

Tabitha's voice sang softly into Lydia's ear. "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? I don't want to be cold."

Lydia felt the alcohol warming her body, and feeling a bit confident and very comfortable, kissed Tabitha. "You will never be cold again, my Thane."

Tabitha knew that she used the word jokingly now, and chuckled. She pulled Lydia close to her, and inhaled slowly, allowing the sensation to overtake her senses, letting the intensity of such a long day slowly fade. She snapped out of her elated state upon feeling the leather and iron inside Lydia's jacket pressing against her.

"What is that pressing into me?" She looked down at Lydia who had become more adept at averting her gaze.

"...it's something for... you know... I made it for tonight..."

Tabitha's curiosity had peaked, but she restrained herself while so close to the girl's room, she didn't want to wake them up. She quickly made her way upstairs, Lydia following closely behind.

"I need to get something, I will meet you in your room-"

" _our_ room," Tabitha quickly corrected her, and stepped away to make herself comfortable as Lydia quickly and discreetly retrieved the missing piece to her harness from her room. A strong iron rod, padded with cloth and then covered by specially cured fine leather, with a slightly wider base, it would fit perfectly into place on the harness, and perhaps it would fit perfectly into Tabitha. She placed the object into her pocket and made her way into Tabitha's room.

She had only seen the inside of Tabitha's room once, when they had just purchased the home. The room was wide enough, but the roof overhead tapered, it was similar to being inside a tent. In the corner to her right was a table with a couple books Tabitha never found time to read, and along the other side of the room were two chests where Tabitha kept various pieces of clothing and armor. The bed in the center looked similar to the one in Lakeview Manor, only with more pillows against the head of the bed and with darker sheets. On either side of the bed stood a short end-table. The thought crept into Lydia's mind that if Tabitha did own an item like hers, she would likely keep it in one of those two drawers. Lydia closed the door behind her.

Tabitha spun in the center of the room, her arm extended and her palm introducing Lydia to the private room of the Dragonborn. "What do you think, Lydia?"

"I think I love you," Lydia moved in close and began kissing Tabitha, who was happy to be the recipient of such eager affection.

Lydia moved Tabitha towards the bed and watched Tabitha fall onto it, her chest bouncing slightly when she hit the mattress. Tabitha's lovely legs uncrossed as she squirmed her way up towards the head of the bed. Lydia watched, catching a quick glimpse of Tabitha's white panties that stood out against her ebony skin. Tabitha pulled her skirt up to open her legs, exposing her growing wet spot to her eager lover.

"I'm ready for you, my love." Tabitha spoke in an inviting, seductive tone.

Lydia discarded formality and found herself on top of Tabitha, kissing her passionately and feeling her tongue dancing around Tabitha's. She quickly opened Tabitha's jacket and her shirt found its way to the floor. Tabitha was nude from the waist up, as she chose to not wear a bra beneath her shirt. Lydia rose to her knees for only an instant to let her clothing join Tabitha's on the floor. She took the items out of her pocket and placed them to the side of the bed.

Lydia was going to resume her position face to face with Tabitha but was stopped when Tabitha busied her hands, assisting Lydia in removing her pants. They quickly came down, exposing a very feminine pair of pink panties around Lydia's hips.

"Aww those are so cute," Tabitha tugged at the band around Lydia's waist. She squirmed her way out of her pants which clung to the edge of the bed while Lydia finally removed Tabitha's elegant blue skirt. Satisfied with this level of nudity for the moment, Lydia cuddled beside Tabitha who met Lydia's lips. Lydia began rubbing her fingers against Tabitha's panties, caressing her warm delicate pussy. Lydia's fingers eventually slipped beneath Tabitha's underwear, and trailed slowly down the patch of pubic hair, feeling her fingers slip between Tabitha's well lubricated lips. She curled her finger from inside, and began fingering Tabitha, shifting her position so that she was directly on top of Tabitha's wine-warmed squirming body. She pressed her fingers deep into Tabitha's vagina, holding her head still with a deep kiss. Tabitha's hips thrust quickly with Lydia's motions, and placed her open hands on Lydia's hanging breasts. She ran her thumbs over her nipples and squeezed them gently in response to the sensation of Lydia's quickly moving fingers inside of her.

Tabitha began to moan, and upon remembering the Dragonborn's first orgasm, Lydia spoke in a bit of a panic: "You mustn't be so loud this time, Tabitha, try to lower your voice."

"I- I'm try...ying...but..." Tabitha's words staggered with the motion of their bodies.

Lydia sensed Tabitha was reaching her limit, and with her fingers inside of her lover, she put her arm behind Tabitha's head and pressed her face close, her tongue greeting Tabitha's and kissing her at the exact moment Tabitha's body shook with an orgasm. A muffled cry of pleasure barely escaped, but once again Tabitha gripped Lydia a bit too tightly.

Eventually the pair separated from each other, Lydia brought her hand, soaking with Tabitha's juices to her face, and spreading her fingers, watching the liquid form a type of webbing as it dripped down her hand.

"You certainly know how to have an orgasm, my love," Lydia teased, watching Tabitha's face take a shade of red.

"What's gotten into you, Lydia? You're much more confident tonight."

Lydia smiled, and kissed Tabitha. "Maybe it's the wine." She took her wet fingers and sucked the dripping juices slowly from her fingers. "Or maybe your love is what's so intoxicating..."

Tabitha laughed and hugged Lydia to her chest, her face pressed awkwardly into her breast. "...and when did you become such a flirt?"

Lydia took the opportunity and began kissing Tabitha's breast, holding one with both hands, and taking her hardening nipple into her mouth. She circled it with her tongue, and alternated between tender affection and playful biting. If Tabitha's gasping was any indication she was enjoying it immensely.

"The other one..." Tabitha muttered, her arms above her head.

Lydia stopped a moment and grinned. "The other one what? I want to hear you say it."

"My breasts..." Tabitha spoke sheepishly. "I want you to work on my other one now..."

"What do you want me to do?"

Tabitha let out a soft moan in protest. "I want you to... suck on my other breast now!"

Lydia chuckled and kissed Tabitha's other breast. "Was that so hard?"

Tabitha, now having her request fulfilled resumed her soft moaning. She wrapped her legs around Lydia's waist, and after brushing past her panties, decided to try removing them with her feet. She eventually managed to pull them down to Lydia's knees, a clumsy effort if anything. She was able to get her leg between Lydia's thighs, and began to massage Lydia with her smooth leg. Lydia was already fairly wet herself, as Tabitha found out, rubbing her shin back and forth against Lydia's pussy.

Lydia began moving her hips in rhythm with Tabitha's leg, enjoying the unusual form of pleasure. She had moved her head up to look into Tabitha's eyes which had a faint glimmer of mischief shining behind those moon-lit sapphires. Lydia struggled to focus on satisfying Tabitha, but the sensation of that perfect muscular leg rubbing her was far too distracting.

Lydia lost the strength in her arms, and found the top half of her body pressed into Tabitha's chest while her hips stayed in the air. She felt her cheek pressed against Tabitha's large breasts, and thought back to last night's memories: how she sat beside sweet, beautiful Tabitha on the bed, and was caught stealing a glance at her legs. That first peek at her friend and soon-to-be-lover's body ignited Lydia's lust, and now she found herself being pleasured, rubbing against that same soft skin. She exhaled sharply, trying to moan softly while her body grew hotter with each stroke against her clitoris.

"You're just full of cute noises, aren't you?" Tabitha teased, as she glided her leg between Lydia's pale white thighs. She felt the warm juices flowing from Lydia dripping down her calf, and onto the sheets.

Tabitha hugged Lydia to her breasts, muffling her moaning slightly. "You're such a naughty girl, getting aroused so much by my legs."

Lydia put her arms around Tabitha, holding herself firmly as her hips shook in a startling orgasm, pressing her face deeper into Tabitha's breasts to keep the volume of her voice down.

Tabitha dropped her leg to the mattress, and Lydia, her thighs trembling and wet with her own juices finally gave out and she collapsed on top of Tabitha. She turned her head to the side, and sighed heavily, her warm breath tickling Tabitha's right breast. She felt Tabitha's hand rubbing her head gently, followed by a kiss.

"My little crow, she loves my legs..." Tabitha sang cheerfully, her hand still stroking Lydia's hair. She wrapped her legs tightly around her. With her legs spread wide, Tabitha's vagina came into contact with Lydia's, sending a simultaneous surge of pleasure through both of them. It was at that moment Lydia decided to introduce her toy to Tabitha.

"Would you like to see what I had in my jacket?" she asked, gazing deeply into those beautiful eyes she loved.

Tabitha nodded after giving Lydia a quick kiss. "Uh-huh."

Lydia moved awkwardly around on top of Tabitha in search of the item, not wanting to separate from the warmth of their bodies. Tabitha giggled as Lydia crawled about on top of her. Eventually Lydia had both pieces, and showed her phallic pleasure device to her lover.

Tabitha's eyes widened curiously. "What is that?"

Confusion changed into surprise as Lydia slowly came to the realization that Tabitha had never before seen even the representation of a man's genitals. Did that mean she was a true virgin?

"Tabitha... Have you never seen the body of a man?"

Tabitha shook her head. "You're the only person I've seen naked Lydia."

Lydia was at a loss at how to proceed.

"What is it?" Tabitha took it from Lydia and inspected it eagerly.

"Well..." Lydia sat upright on Tabitha's lap. "It's supposed to be like a man's penis, and it goes inside a woman- surely you've seen men and women making love! Dibella's followers aren't shy about it!"

"How does it work?" Tabitha continued playing with the toy in her hands. Lydia began feeling more aroused watching her lover's playful and unspoiled attitude as she twirled the device in her hands.

Lydia removed herself from Tabitha and began dressing herself in the waist harness. She took the pleasure device and attached it to the ring, and fastened the harness to her waist. Lydia smiled to herself at the quality of the finished product. She turned towards Tabitha wearing her hand-crafted strap-on. Tabitha burst into laughter at the sight, and quickly tried to muffle herself with a hand. Her feet kicked rapidly in an attempt to release the energy as she struggled to keep her giggling down. Lydia waited for Tabitha to calm down before she continued, and an idea struck her.

"Maybe I should let you try it out first," Lydia suggested, unfastening the straps, and stepping out of the harness. "Just for tonight."

"Why?" Tabitha appeared slightly dejected. "I'm curious now."

Lydia sat back down on the bed and looked into Tabitha's bright and innocent eyes. She never anticipated having this conversation, certainly not with her own lover. She took a deep breath, ignored the blush creeping up her neck and explained everything.

"When a woman loses her virginity to a man, it's a painful experience. It varies from woman to woman, and when you are penetrated by this..." Lydia grabbed the object in her hand. "...you bleed from there. It's not an easy thing, and I'm thinking that we should probably wait until the kids are out of the house so we don't scare them."

Tabitha sighed in dismay, undeterred by Lydia's cautionary advice, but reluctantly agreed since she didn't want to wake the children.

"I suppose I can show you how it works though," Lydia smiled. She leaned in and kissed Tabitha gently to lift her spirits. "Why don't you stand up, and I'll help you into it?"

Tabitha took the leather and iron harness in her hands, and held it delicately to eye level. It looked like armor but she had no idea how to wear it. She rose out of bed and clumsily tried to put it on.

Lydia chuckled at Tabitha's attempt. "Here, let me show you."

Lydia helped to fasten the harness to Tabitha's hips, adjusting the belts to accommodate her larger build. Tabitha looked down and seemed quite amused at the object protruding from her hips. She put her hands on it, feeling the shape and tracing the leather that went across the lower part of her back and in between her thighs.

At Lydia's urging, Tabitha sat back down on the bed, propped up by her arms to watch as Lydia straddled her hips, her wet pussy pressing against Tabitha's fake genitals. She was still wet enough that it entered her with little resistance. The feeling sent a chill up Lydia's spine, her body suddenly remembering the sensation. Tabitha watched with wide-eyed curiosity at this thing disappearing inside Lydia. Tabitha laid perfectly still as Lydia slowly moved her hips in a slow, enticing motion. Lydia supported herself against Tabitha, grabbing her arms and tightening her grip every time the strap-on buried itself completely inside of her.

"You can touch me..." Lydia spoke between rhythmic, short breaths that began to increase in frequency. "You can move your hips too... with mine."

Tabitha gave her hips a quick push and saw immediate results, as Lydia gasped and clenched her fingers into Tabitha's shoulders. The expression on Lydia's face startled Tabitha and she gingerly touched Lydia's arm to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Lydia shook her head, trying to maintain her rhythmic grinding. "It's okay, it feels good, it was just unusual..."

"Do you want me to keep going?"

Tabitha's voice had an edge of worry and concern to it. Lydia knew how unusual the situation must be for her, and stopped to explain to her confused lover.

"When it goes in that deep, it feels very sensitive, but wonderful when you grow accustomed to it."

Lydia separated herself from Tabitha and switched positions. Tabitha shifted her weight to one side as Lydia laid on her back and spread her legs. Her inner thighs glistened as Lydia pulled herself open for the Dragonborn, who sensed what Lydia wanted. She awkwardly and carefully positioned herself so that the leather strap-on eventually slid back into Lydia's waiting pussy. Lydia inhaled sharply and bit her lip as Tabitha penetrated her.

"Now try and move your hips," Lydia whispered in the ear of the woman she loved.

Tabitha moved in and out of Lydia's vagina slowly, clumsily, lovingly. As the motion became more comfortable to her, she increased her speed. Lydia pulled Tabitha close and kissed her neck and brushed a hand through her silver hair, shining with sweat.

"Yes... like that... like... that... more... keep...going...more...faster...my love...more..."

Tabitha focused all her attention towards Lydia's instruction, too distracted to see Lydia's piercing emerald eyes looking up at her. The rhythm was perfect, and Lydia found herself breathing in unison with her lover thrusting inside her, each thrust bringing her closer. Lydia whispered Tabitha's name so quietly that Tabitha almost missed it. Her eyes finally locked with Lydia's in that moment, her rhythm never faltering.

"I love you, Tabitha." Lydia pulled herself up to kiss Tabitha as she reached her orgasm. By then, Tabitha's stamina had left her. Her arms supporting her weight gave way and she fell deep into the unending kisses of her little protector. Tabitha felt Lydia's warm wet body shaking fiercely, with pleasure sweeping over her and slowly, very slowly tapering off.

Lydia found it impossible to let go of her embrace, but relented when Tabitha found enough strength to pull herself back up. She didn't want to move, and only reluctantly sat upright beside Tabitha. She stroked Tabitha's cheek before giving it a kiss of gratitude.

"That was wonderful" Lydia spoke softly.

"Did I do it right?"

"Yes!" Lydia laughed and rested her head against Tabitha's chest.

She pushed Tabitha onto her back and curled up beside her, hugging her only after guiding Tabitha's arm over her shoulders. They rested beside each other quietly as the moonlight slowly gave in to darkness outside. It was tempting for Lydia to fall asleep, but she wanted to savor as much of this moment as she was able.

Eventually she broke the serene silence. "When you're ready and we have the chance, I can't wait to return the favor."

Tabitha's hand found Lydia's braid in the darkness and fidgeted with it gingerly. "That took a lot out of me."

"Ha ha... well it takes some effort if you're not used to it. We'll both get used to it eventually."

Tabitha found the strength to sit up eventually, and Lydia helped to remove the harness from her. It was discarded underneath some clothing for the night, and the two fumbled , exhausted to get beneath the blanket on the bed.

"Lydia," Tabitha's hand found Lydia's beneath the covers.

"What is it?"

"I think before we move to Lakeview Manor..." Tabitha pulled Lydia's hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. "...we should take a trip to Riften first. To the Temple of Mara."

Lydia sighed happily, and kissed Tabitha's rising and falling chest in response. "I'd like that, my love."

Sleep found both of them easily that night, under the roof of their home.


End file.
